This application relates generally to the field of telecommunications. More specifically, this application relates to systems and methods for providing information related to virtual environments.
There are a number of computer-based environments that are continuous in nature in that the status of the environment in relation to a particular user continues to change even when the user is not actively participating in the environment. Some of these computer-based environments are purely virtual in nature such that the environment is entirely based on computer-generated inputs. For example, SimCity™ is a city-building virtual environment which offers a simulated city environment in which the size and condition of a virtual city that a player builds continues to change while the player is involved in other activities. In addition, Second Life™ is a virtual world which allows users to interact with each other through avatars. In particular, a user's avatar may explore, meet other avatars, create and trade virtual property and services from one another, and participate in individual and group activities.
In addition to the purely virtual environments, some virtual environments combine computer-generated inputs with real world events. In particular, fantasy sports, such as Fantasy Football, allow a participant to draft, acquire, and trade a team of real-life players, such as real-life National Football League™ players, and to score points based on those players' statistical performances on the actual field.
Other virtual environments include a virtual embodiment and a physical embodiment. In particular, Webkinz™ includes a virtual environment known as Webkinz World™ and a physical embodiment in the form of a plush toy. The Webkinz™ plush toy comes with a code which can be used to access the Webkinz World™ which is a virtual environment where a user can adopt a virtual pet, care for and interact with the virtual pet, and interact with other users. For example, the Webkinz™ owner may provide virtual food to her virtual pet by providing appropriate user input via a Web browser.
Many players access a continuous computer-based environment several times a day to check on the status of the environment. For example, players may access simulation games to determine the status of and/or to interact with a Webkinz™ virtual pet or a SimCity™ virtual city. Accessing a virtual environment too many times during a given day can be time consuming and may interfere with a player's other activities, such as a player's job.